


An idea

by depresane



Series: detached TiNTiGTiN scenes [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, DnD gods, Fanon, Game Spoilers, Gen, Name Changes, Prophecy, draft, faerun gods, fanfic spoilers, mentioned rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: I'm not sure whether this should be rated T or M.
Relationships: Female Charname & Viconia DeVir
Series: detached TiNTiGTiN scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472414
Comments: 2





	An idea

Vissenvaib didn't go to her sleeping bag. Sitting behind the table, she was reading Complete Faerûnian Pantheon by Neveranonyme.  
Verkorir carefully tiptoed between Kagain and Imoen. She spoke quietly, without whispering. "Still studying Azuth?"  
"Nay. I don't think I need to."  
She nodded. "Who's on your mind, then?"  
"A certain dead goddess, human."  
Intrigue sprinted through her eyebrows and lips. She waited, but the half-elf kept reading. "Well, what was her domain?"  
"Mmh." Vissenvaib slapped a feather on the book and closed it. "Outside. I don't want to wake anyone."  
Verkorir sighed. "Fine."

In the garden, the duo stood under an ash tree.  
Vissenvaib resumed, "Her name is Murdane; she domained pragmatism and reason. That we lost such an important deity is... Ugh, I hate history sometimes."  
"If she had prepared a plan, she might return."  
"The thing is, back when she was alive, scheming to be resurrected was less common. There were reincarnations, but still. She didn't even intend to achieve divinity, it kind of happened to her and she accepted it."  
"Hm."  
"Now, there was an evil god who did scheme. He forced a spawn onto this world, people with a puff of his soul. And there are prophecies around them. Not exactly reliable, those prophecies."  
"Why?"  
"They're public. Anyone could read them or hear them, and... you know, try to fulfill them their way."  
Verkorir smiled. "See? You _are_ zhaunil. That's one of the two main requirements for a legit prophecy, and it's broken."  
"What's the second one?"  
"The prophecy must be a description, not an interpretation of a prophet."  
"Yeah, that might also be breached. Although, the prophecy as I know it... its fragment... matches me. It enumerates physical features that I possess. And I already, recently, heard the god's voice in my head. So I am one of those descendants."  
"And you don't want him to return."  
"Very much."  
The Ilythiirian supported herself against the tree. "You want to bring her back."  
"I'd like to. I need to figure out how, though."  
"If you're feeling brave, we can try... um, try out a ritual from the Underdark."  
The sorceress tensed, her eyes round like marbles, her eyebrows like fully drawn bows. "Is it creepy?"  
"Well, yes. It's used to rip a soul from a person, leaving them alive but thoughtless. Disobedient drow males were the most common targets and victims."  
"Oh. So they could still donate semen."  
"Aye."  
She shuddered. "Awful. How can you make it work in our favour?"  
"A priestess has to spot the soul. It's a learnt skill. If you really have the puff of a divine soul, I should be able to rip it from you; yours will remain intact."  
"And then?"  
"Then, we would send it to Murdane."  
Vissenvaib pressed her thumb against her upper incisor. "Ah." Next, she clapped her hands, producing a blunt sound. "That's excellent. What kind of items do we need?"  
"I wouldn't worry about that, after your success with Hadi'a."


End file.
